Turnabout in Shadows
by noel.manabat.77
Summary: [Crossover] Vector has landed in L.A but when he lands he finds himself as a suspect for a murder. As he meets the trio of lawyers, The Mad Prince chooses a new road that will lead him to find the truth on his own [implied RioxVector] [AthenaxVector] [In progress]
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah a crossover! I have been holding this thought in my mind and I can't hold it in anymore! Anyways this is just for fun and just needed to let this idea out on paper(Technically the internet but screw it) and enjoy the crossover between Phoenix Wright and Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, Turnabout in Shadows! (Heavily implied VectorxRio and me being very curious about VectorxAthena) Set after DD! Also do not own either series **

** Turnabout in Shadows **

Vector Shadows had finally arrived in L.A, he was hoping for a fresh start away from his past, but he found himself in an alley, running into two people one holding a gun as he shot the other man right in the head. Vector just stared at the dead body silently. Apparently the killer was stupid enough to drop the gun, who just drops the weapon?! That is the fool heard sirens and let Vector take the blame. A big scruffy man apparently who goes by the name of Gumshoe immediately arrested Vector. "Sir, may I request sharing a cell with one of them? It'd be a lot more interesting then the temporary ones," Vector asked. "Sure pal, your cell mate is Blackquill, I expect you to play nice pal, I know you didn't do it so I'm getting you the best defense attorney I know pal!" Gumshoe said proudly and went to lock him up with Aura.

"Hmph, I'm sharing a cell with a kid? I can't wait to tell Simon about this," Aura smirked at the teenager. "It's not nice to call people names Aura-chan~," Vector said, playing with his ace card, NumberC104:Umbral Horror Masquerade. "Aura-chan? and what's with the card kid? Some kind of collector's edition?" Aura said smugly, trying to taunt her new prison mate. "You suck at psychology Aura-chan, maybe you should get a mentor you weren't smitten with," Vector snickered to himself. Aura then showed great fury and began choking the 16 year old boy. "How do you know anything about me?! And don't you ever insult my mentor, EVER! I don't care if your a kid I will kill you to shut you up," Aura continued to strangle the boy.

"I was here to learn more about psychology, learn how I could use it for positive reasons, now would you ever be so nice to let me go?" Vector's voice became more darker and deeper, which intimidated Aura so much that she let go. "Thank you and if you must know, this card shows a lot about me that I don't want anybody to know, but since you asked, touch this card and you will learn about my past," Vector looked away from the purple haired lady, and reached out his card so Aura could touch it. And at that moment, Aura learned about everything, his past, his sins,his everything. She felt bad now that she treated him like a immature kid. He deserved much more. "I'm sorry that happened..." Was all she could mutter. "It's fine, all in the past Aura-chan," Vector smiled. "So you always irritate people as your first impression?" Aura teased. "That and breaking people's hearts at the second meeting," Vector joked as well. "Good luck with your trial kid, er Vector," Aura corrected himself smirking at him. "Hmph, I'll be sure your able to get out of here as well, your a fun person to talk to to say the very least Aura-chan~," Vector said smirking as he walked to meet his new lawyers.

Athena Cykes, and her co-counsel for the case, Apollo Justice.

"You must be ! Wait that's seriously your name?! You almost sound like you did it!" Athena exclaimed flashing her peace sign smirking. Vector laughed at this. "Yes that is my name Laywer-chan, and I didn't kill the victim I can say that~." Athena smiled at this more, at least the client wanted to communicate. "Ooh, Lawyer-chan has a nice ring to it! But my name's Athena, Athena Cykes, and this is my friend Apollo Justice! Come on say hi to our client Apollo! You've said nothing all day!" Apollo just awkwardly said,"Athena don't get carried away with our client, and hi ." Vector laughed at this more and said,"Your friend isn't the most social person in the world now is he? And call me Vector, is just too formal Athena-Chan and Apollo-Kun!" Athena just smiled even more. "Anyways, we're on the case so don't worry about it! But why do I sense sadness?" Vector then said,"I can ask the same about Apollo-kun, his confident tone doesn't sound right with the great sadness." This shocked both Athena and Apollo to silence. "You can sense emotions as well?" Athena asked. "Yeah, if you want to make it official, but in my past I haven't been using it for the best intentions to put it in the best way possible Athena-chan, but enough about my past. It's time for the trial no?" Vector said, flipping his signature card in silence. "Don't worry, we shall get you an acquittal Vector I swear," Apollo reassured. "Much appreciated Apollo-kun~."

**AN: This is the first of many chapters! I can't wait to post more! I hope you guys are able to read and enjoy this fic :D Read (If you do) and Review! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is really fun for me to write/type :D So I hope you enjoy! On with the trial!**

** Chapter 2**

Vector was sitting on the defendant's bench along with Apollo and Athena, to Apollo and Athena it was amazing how he showed no worry of being convicted, that and he could read anyone's emotions at will. "The trial is about to start soon Vector, come on vaminos!" Athena flashed her peace sign at him smiling as brightly as possible. "I look forward to it Athena-chan~," Vector said childishly and went in.

"Court is now in session for Shadows! Wait Defendant is that your real name?" The judge asked, curious about his last name. "Yes, your honor-kun~," Vector laughed like the mad prince he was until he was whipped. "This is a court of law you fool, not those foolishly foolish playgrounds your used to defendant," Franziska Von Karma warned. Instead of the usual fear, Vector was laughing even more now and said,"Hilarious, Prosecutor-chan, but their overrated don't you think?~" This infuriated Franziska like no other and said,"Yes you fool, it's all about the murders isn't it these days?" She regained her posture and wagged her finger at him.

Both Athena and Apollo were sweating awkwardly. "Enough, can we please go on with the trial?" Apollo asked. The Judge nodded and said,"Yes, Karma your opening statement." Franziska began. "The victim, Runner was shot on the forehead at 8:00 PM at night, and the defendant was the only person to be found at the crime scene. We found the gun, but the fingerprints were unknown, we believe this is also the defendant's due to him just arriving in L.A from Japan and therefore we have no record of his prints. We believe the motive is to be theft, as we all know was very wealthy as his name provides. Therefore we must acknowledge the defendant guilty of murder!" Franziska proudly declared smirking at the defendant.

There was dead silence until suddenly,"OBJECTION!~" all eyes turned on Vector laughing quite a bit. "Sheesh is laughing his hobby or something?" Apollo asked, awkwardly. "Fool! What do you have to object to Shadows! Did you find something wrong with my perfect opening statement!" Franziska yelled, whipping her desk. "Do you ?" The judge asked. "Of course I do!~ It's the motive is what's wrong Karma-chan!~ If it was to steal money from the victim, why is my wallet filled with only Japan's currency?~" Vector asked imitating Franziska's finger wagging snickering to himself. "OBJECTION! You could have just easily went to the bank and turned in the stolen money into that foolish pieces of paper you have!" Franziska countered. "OBJECTION!~ I'd like to compare the date of death along with the date of arrest, as you can see, I was arrested 2 minutes after the victim died~ Therefore I had no time to go to such bank Karma-chan!~" Vector said, effectively beating Franziska at an argument.

"But...we still have those fingerprints we have to deal with though," Franziska said. "I'll happily donate my fingerprint then~" Vector smirked. "Bailiff! Get 's fingerprint and compare it with the gun's fingerprints!" The judge ordered.

" , why did you let us defend you if you could have defended yourself?" Athena asked. "To find the real killer , I want to look at them in the eye and say,"How dare you attempt to frame the Mad Prince for a murder he did not attempt," Vector said darkly and deeper,shocking everybody, especially Franziska. "M-mad Prince you say?" she asked. "Hmph, I could say the same, Prosecutor Prodigy," Vector coldly bit back at her. Franziska squirmed, knowing she can't win this argument anymore.

"Sir! the fingerprints do not match! I repeat! 's fingerprints do not match with the murder weapon!" the bailiff declared.

"Maybe it was that other person..." Vector wondered out loud. "W-what?! Why didn't you testify to this?!" Franziska furiously declared. "Because, my testimony doesn't hold water as I am the defendant. No one's going to believe me in court that a second person was the culprit it's just too convenient now is it? Therefore, until you find this person, you no longer have a case anymore," Vector answered. "He's right...he needs proof that we don't have other than the fingerprints..." Athena said. "But the prints didn't find a match out of any living person here...so if the culprit was dead..then that means..."Apollo continued. "Then we cannot continue the trial any longer, , I proclaim you...NOT GUILTY!" The judge banged his gavel.

Vector walked to his lawyers. "I owe you, unfortunately I don't have much and I'm trying to find a home for myself for the moment." Athena smiled at him warmly. "Don't worry! In fact you sounded like a true defense attorney there! Maybe you could join us!" "Don't get him carried away Athena..." Apollo muttered. "Hah! Me? I have too much doubt in random people for that to happen..." Vector said. Athena sensed it, his doubt was just too strong. "Then perhaps I can help you Shadows," Franziska said smirking at him. "Please Vector is fine, I hate being formal Karma-chan~" Vector returned to his usual tone. "Follow me, maybe you can't become a defense attorney but maybe being a prosecutor can suit you..."

**AN: Yeah I went there, in the next chapter The Mad prince talks to Edgeworth, the new chief prosecutor, who insists Vector become one. Will he though? Read more to find out :P Or not Just typing this out makes me feel better **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: It's nice to see people reading this fic :D Anyways here's that conversation Our Mad Prince here has with Edgey **

Vector was annoying Franziska the whole trip they took to Edgeworth's office. "Are we there yet Franziska-chan? Are we are we are we?~," Was all he ever said, clearly annoying the perfectionist to know end which led to several whippings. "Be quiet, we're here," Franziska answered. She pushed the door open and yelled,"MILES EDGEWORTH! I have arrived with an interesting fool who could be a perfect prosecutor if I was to mentor him," Franziska smirked as she declared this. Miles Edgeworth sighed, sipping his tea, he asked,"Who could it possibly be Franziska and if he was to become a prosecutor I would prefer him to choose his mentor?" Franziska whipped the floor,"You may enter Vector Shadows." Just then the mad prince entered, his purple necklace dangling from his neck, his black leather jacket sleek as ever, and the forever lasting smirk that can intimidate anyone.

"So this is the chief prosecutor? I didn't expect him to be a fan of pink~" Vector teased, trying not to snicker. "This is wine red I assure you...Wait, you can't possibly be the one Franziska is talking about," Miles Edgeworth asked. "Hmph, don't judge a book by it's cover Miles Edgeworth, sure he may sound and act like a clown, but if you care to watch him, he could be the perfect prosecutor under my care," Franziska snapped. "Hmph, nice place...All though, I don't think the spy is necessary," Vector's dark voice showed and pointed at the new Yatagarasu, Kay Faraday. "What?! How did you know I was there?! I was dead silent?!" Kay asked, surprised. "Stranger-chan here's a lesson, no one hides from the mad prince~" Vector said cheerfully. "Very well, so...Vector I hope you want to be a prosecutor or else you have wasted my time." Edgeworth warned. "If I didn't Edgeworth-kun, I wouldn't have followed Franziska-chan now would I?~"Vector answered.

"From the little data I have on you, you are a 16 year old teenager, therefore I need you to have a guardian, and by the looks of it, you have no current one so who would you choose to be your guardian, me or Franziska?" Edgeworth asked. "I only trust one adult right now and that's Aura-chan~" Vector answered. "So can she be my guardian?" This shocked everybody in the room. " is in jail! You can't expect me to let her out so she can be your guardian! Wait...Actually that can be her sentence...Very well I shall request it immediately." Edgeworth smirked. "OBJECTION! Miles Edgeworth you can't be serious! Blackquill is serving her sentence in jail!" Franziska asked. "Because I know we can't force him to live with either one of us now can we?" Edgeworth replied smoothly. "In fact she just said yes, normally Prosecutor Shadows we have a bar exam for you, but I'd test you with a real trial. The defendant is called Rio Kamishiro, I hope you heard that correctly. "Rio-chan's the defendant? Who's the victim?" Vector asked, his tone growing serious. "W-wait?! You know the defendant?! In any case...the victim was someone called Durbe, however he never registered a last name legally." Edgeworth answered. "Jyan Jyan Jyan! Very well I, the mad prince shall prosecute this case for you then Edgeworth-kun!" Vector laughed madly, scaring everybody half to death. "Hey , don't you think someone should watch him in the meantime?" Kay asked. "Yes, I believe you and Prosecutor Blackquill are now assigned to the job," Edgeworth answered.

"Just don't get in my way stranger-chan~" Vector smirked at Kay. "It's Kay ! Kay Faraday, the Great Thief Yatagarasu! And better not get in my way of finding the truth!" Kay warned playfully. "As you wish Kay-sama~ Maybe we could steal a bite after?" Vector teased.

And so the mad prince's journey as a prosecutor began, he now has to prosecute his ex-girlfriend and the victim was her current boyfriend. Deep down, he was afraid of seeing her, very afraid.

**AN: Sorry if this was short. Read And Review. Peace**


End file.
